MaK
MaKaVeLi (born on July 10th, 1992) better known as MaK, is a Canadian E-Wrestler currently signed to Extreme Answerz Wrestling on its Dynasty brand. He is well known for his time in Answers Wrestling Federation and Extreme Answerz Wrestling. He's also been a part of Answers Championship Wrestling and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Mak has held many World Championships during his career, he's also the only two-time EAW Champion. Mak is considered to be one of the greatest E-fedders of all time. |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- < Statistics Ring name Mak Nicknames EAWs # 1 Legend Height 6'3 Weight 240 lbs. Place of birth Edmonton, Alberta Billed from Montreal, Canada Debut 2007 Early career In 2007, Mak was one of the most popular Yahoo Answers users of the Wrestling section. He had seen many times Sunday Night Yahoo being advertised, but never thought of joining. Four weeks later, when AWF was founded by King, Mak was linked on a Yahoo Answers question, and visited the site. As he went on to the site, he saw many popular Yahoo Answers users which encouraged him to Sign up, which he did under the name of Independent Kid. IK was a known Yahoo Answers troll, which was Mak himself, although he denied it until he became inactive on Yahoo Answers. As Independent Kid, he challenged the Answers Wrestling Federation Chairman to a match which he accepted. Independent Kid went on to win the AWF Inter-web Championship before he was shortly retired by Mak, as he signed up under his real identity although he was rejected many times by King and Mr DEDEDE. AWF/EAW career (May - July) At the beginning of his career, Mak wasn't successful. Mr DEDEDE and King decided to make Mak job due to their personal issues, as Mak went on to lose about four matches in a row. During this time, Mak developed a friendship with then AWF Champion, Crude, and became close friends. Mak had a short feud with HRDO, and they were booked to compete at Dia Del Diablo in an Inferno match, which was canceled as Mak quit AWF. During his time in AWF, Mak always had arguments with the owners who disliked him from before, and was on his way to quit E-feds. In June, a site was made for AWF Divas, and one day Mak was in the chat along fellow AWF Members, and he received a PC from Ronn, another close friend, to join his new E-fed EAW. Mak accepted, Ronn asked Mak to help him build the site, which Mak did, and Mak was given a high position on the board giving the EAW site a new look, and bringing more than 10 members to join EAW. Mak decided to quit AWF, and to focus on EAW. When EAW began rising, AWF declared war on EAW who had just started. The E-feds shared several common members, AWF Chairman, WWEFan and other members pressured them into quitting EAW and siding with AWF, which was done by most AWF members. A few days later, Ronn and Mak decided to postpone EAW's debut show, Mayhem, due to Chris Benoit's surprising death. Ronn had asked Mak to be GM, which Mak once again accepted to help EAW become a Top E-fed. One night, Mak came into the EAW Chatroom and saw that it had many AWF members in there, including the likes of Ozz, Dirti Diva, WWEFan himself, which angered him as he found out AWF was setting up a plot against EAW. DD and Ozz got Ronn to mod them, which angered Mak even more, as he went on to ban them after throwing racist insults towards Ronn. That same night, Mak and Ronn got into an argument on different topics, such as AWF, and EAW Champions, as both sides went off in bad terms. The next day, Ronn woke up and only to see the EAW Site turned into a Batista fansite done by Mak, Ronn changed the site to a pictures of fat kids making fun of Mak, who still had the password, and decided to delete the EAW site. Extreme Answers Wrestling Mr DEDEDE was on a nagotiable role in ACW, as plans to write for ACW Brand, Burninnation came to an abrupt end when Extreme Answers Wrestling owner, Ronn offered him a contract as Showdown brand Writer. Extreme Answers Wrestling was created by both Ronn, Cassidy and Evan, as Ronn is the final of the 3 still in the EAW Federation. http://www.freewebs.com/eaw08/index.htm Mister DEDEDE was side by side with HRDO on a writing team, just as The Same with AWF till the destruction. And Mr DEDEDE went a long 3 months until Mr DEDEDE and Ronn went through a dispute, with Dirti diva, the ex of both Mr DEDEDE and Ronn lighting the fire. Mr DEDEDE in his time of EAW was roled as a nurturing trainer to Tyler. A, and on the first Showdown episode, led him to an EAW World Championship reign. But from his release, DEDEDE's close frinds Tyler. A and Book of Wrestling.. as all 3 were sent to upcoming Federation.. The Wrestling Lounge. The Wrestling Lounge Mr DEDEDE was nurtured as a successful Superstar in TWL. The website which does not exist anymore. Mr DEDEDE in his short period of 1 month and a half, stuck to the federation in the end until it died do to Separation between the two owners of the site, Book of Wrestling and Shane 101. Mr DEDEDE stuck with the seperated half of the E-fed, making a new TWL, but this time named, True Wresling League. The Federation after a short 3 or 4 weeks, but managed to fit in a World Tag Team Title reign with long time friend, Regulator. as TWL Died, Mr DEDEDE than decided to accept ronns job offers, and rejoin EAW as Showdown writer, just in time for pay per view, or in E-feds, Free per view.. The Grand Rampage. Extreme Answers Wrestling Mr DEDEDE as Writer of Showdown has been making decisions, but for himself as well, as he got into a firey fued with HRDO. fellow Script writer of EAW Brand Dynasty. at The grand Rampage, DEDEDE was announcing his kayfabe retirement announcement, but met HRDO with a Chokeslam. Later that night in the 30 man battle royale, known as The Grand Rampage, HRDO was on an elimination streak, but was thrown out of the ring by Mr DEDEDE, which than again sparked a fued. Mr DEDEDE and HRDO again met on Showdown, during a match with The Heart Break Boy where HRDO chased him out of the building. but posed as Mr DEDEDE"s limo driver who later that night, plummeted DEDEDE's retreat Vessel also known as his limo, into a brick wall.. Mr DEDEDE found a new self evaluation for his time in E-feds, known as The Gawd.. Where he underwent a Rock Gimmick, and with his new finisher, The Grand Slam hyped himself more than ever with a huge ego. Mr DEDEDE and HRDO battled it out in theyre fued on the 10th anniversery of Showdown, where Mr DEDEDE threw HRDO off of a Bridge, as HRDO sunk into the Long Island Sound in Bridgeport, CT. His real life hometown. The Fued continued until at pain for pride, Mr DEDEDE took over the upper hand. But before Mr DEDEDE was able to face HRDO at pain for pride, he was hit with another legit Virus, but was injured in Kayfabe. Mr DEDEDE is still in EAW as an active main event/Title Competitor. On a Showdown following Pain for Pride, Mr DEDEDE was in tag team action with Mr. Knocka, taking on DX, the team of The Heart Break Boy, and the Than, EAW World Champion MAsters. After a breif argument inside the match Knocka attacked DEDEDE, leading him to a Pinfall loss to Masters after the pedigree. DEDEDE Swore revenge and faced Mr Knocka at a Midsummer Massacre match in which DEDEDE Wore out his Rock Gimmick, and Hit his last Peoples Elbow to end Knocka's streak. Later that night, DEDEDE Captured the latest in one of his many World Titles as he Defeated Masters and Captain Charisma to become The EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. On the Following Showdown DEDEDE Was forced to Defend his title against The Rated R Shaman of Sexy, there was when Mr Knocka interfered, but DEDEDE Wound up Capturing victory, retaining. The Following week DEDEDE was forced to defend both the Hardcore and the EAW World half of his undisputed title. DEDEDE Lost his hardcore Title, and DEDEDE Regained it in the main event against Masters and Game. DEDEDE went on to face Captain Charisma at King of Extreme, where he Lost from the F-U. A Week Later Mr DEDEDE introduced the EOW Roster to all of EAW in controversial fasion, by Ending the show only minutes after it started. Since than Mr DEDEDE has Kayfabe Quit EAW and vows that he will lead EOW to the top. DEDEDE in Kayfabe is really trying to shadow his Extreme Elimination Chamber, and call it off completley. Mr DEDEDE is currently preparing for the Extreme Elimination Chamber now that EOW was pummeled by EAW's forces and its chairman, Ronn. Mr DEDEDE two weeks before his Chamber match was taken out of commission by an unknown person, and was replaced in the Chamber with his brother Methuselah. Methuselah fought in the Chamber in a losing bout, and Was going to fight in a rematch for the title but was Taken out by the Dark Emperor. Meanwhile after Months without Action, Mr DEDEDE Returned to Action but this time was a Dynasty Superstar. Mr DEDEDE was voted by the EAW Fans and is now the Number 1 Contender to RRS' World Heavyweight Championship and was scheduled to face him, but is undecided after Y2Impact dropped an Elevator on Mr DEDEDE. Answers Championship Wrestling While Mr DEDEDE's time in ACW is still short, even though he is still a running midcarder in the fed, the history with him an the E-federation is long. ACW, also known as Answers Championship Wrestling was created by Mr DEDEDE's once mortal enemy, Master of Puppets, who even in his EAW days, DEDEDE attempted to kill. DEDEDE Stated that he wanted to put the past behind him, and for that he joined ACW as they took him in with open arms. Mr DEDEDE is currently in a fued with ACW Superstar, Cena 29, where DEDEDE and him together won the tag team titles, earning DEDEDE his 4th Tag team title reign in e-feds, and Cena 29, his 1st. Mr DEDEDE wishes to continue his time in ACW until his planned retirement. The link to ACW is followed here.. http://www.freewebs.com/acw2008/index.htm DEDEDE is scheduled to take on Collin in a King of Answers matchup but has been put in the Free Agents list. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Xtreme Wrestling Federation, or XWF is run by Regulator, Mr DEDEDE"s former tag team partner, in a team they called " The Ruff Ryderz" Both DEDEDE and Reg refer to eachother AS "Ryderz" And XWF was first created in TWL days. As Regulator matured as an E-feder, so did XWF which lead to a Success. DEDEDE had joined XWF the first day Reg showed him it, and DEDEDE is still an active Wrestler, defeating The likes of Mr. Kennedy's # 1 Fan, a former XWF Championship. DEDEDE embarked on a fued against Reg, in kayfabe DEDEDE claims to have made regs career, and to have "picked up reg when everyone else left him dieing in the freeway". DEDEDE and Reg embarked on the fued which lead to DEDEDE vs Killswitch, where DEDEDE came victorious. XWF was deleted by who many say was Mr DEDEDE's 3rd E-fed, EAW. Mr DEDEDE went out of his way to help the rebuilding of XWF, and DEDEDE tried to restore EAW's name, until Regulator found it, that Rated R Shaman of Sexy, and Captain Charisma had Deleted the site. E-fedders of Yahoo Answers are still Disputing on the innocence or guilty of CC and RRS. But nothing is certain. DEDEDE Defeated the first ever XWF Champion Glacial in a buried alive match. And DEDEDE teamed up with The Dark Emperor, an associate also in EAW to take on Killswitch and Master of Puppets, in which he lost in controversial fasion. DEDEDE and HRDO Interfered in a Cena29 vs Jaywalker Match and is scheduled to face all 3 men for the IC Title, but went out in a losing effort. DEDEDE months later made a suprise Return, attacking Than champion, Tyler from behind and Stealing the Intercontinental Championship. DEDEDE is scheduled to defend his title against Abdul Zaheer Ali, RTZME and Gage the Rage Smith in a fatal 4 way match. DEDEDE After that has contended for The XWF Championship on several occasions, and had won it until Starr/Stan defeated him for the Title. The Same Night The Ruff Ryderz, DEDEDE's tag team with Regulator was reunited and Mr DEDEDE Than engaged in a feud with NAD involving the Contendership to the XWF Championship. He won that Bout and defended his Resistance brand during the Resistance vs SNA Rivalry. Mr.DEDEDE soon won the XWF Championship in a Hell in a Cell Match and met an upcomer, Gage the Rage Smith... Mr.DEDEDE lost his Championship to Gage at Xtremeamania 3 and Lost again at Xtreme Rules... the XWF has now closed down but will be remembered in quote, by DEDEDE as one of the best breakout E-feds of all time. Championship Titles' *'All Wrestling Alliance' **AWA International Championship (1 time) **AWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ronn' **AWA I.W.G.P Champion (1 time) *'Answers Championship Wrestling' **ACW Legacy Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with HRDO **ACW GM (2 times) *'Answers Wrestling Federation' **AWF Inter-web Champion (1 time) **AWF Chairman **AWF Vice President **AWF CEO **EAW GM (Brand)' *'Extreme Answerz Wrestling' **EAW Championship (2 times) - Longest reigning (first reign) **EAW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **EAW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mister K **King of Extreme (2008) **EAW Triple Crown Champion **EAW Hall of Fame (1st inductee) **EAW Chairman **EAW CEO **EAW Vice President **Showdown GM (3 times) **Dynasty GM (2 times) **EAW Greatest of all Time Award **Extremist of the Year (2009) - Mid-way Awards **EAW Champ of the Year (2009) - Mid-way Awards **EAW Board member of the Year (2009) - Mid-Way Awards **Most Valuable Extremist (2 times) **Most Valuable Champ (2 times) **Match of the Week (5 times) **Beef of the Week (1 time) **Best Feud poll - vs HBB **Best match at Reasonable Doubt poll - vs HBB **Best feud of all time (List This!) - vs Ronn **Best Stable of all time (List This!) - Triple Crown Syndicate *'Extreme Online Wrestling' **EOW Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Fans Forever' **NBF Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Online Wrestling' **XOW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Regulator *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Scramble Match **XWF United States Championship (2 times) **XWF Ultimate X Championship (1 time) - First ever **XWF World Tag Team Championships (2 times) - with RRS (1), Mister K (1) **XWF Triple Crown Champion **Undefeated at FPVs (4-0) Transformation to Methuselah Mr DEDEDE had recently quit his posision as Showdown General Managing script writer, and Mr DEDEDE underwent some transformation, from His name, to his Psyche. Mr DEDEDE had his Chat name as Methuselah, and had repeatedly corrected people for calling him DEDEDE. Mr DEDEDE announced on EAW Showdown how he would never fight a match in EAW again. But than Mr DEDEDE was later jumped and mugshot and was severely injured. Mr DEDEDE was never seen again and was seen on EAW Showdown Spearing Captain Charisma, and again winning a match against him due to Disqualification, Validating his Transformation to Methuselah. Methuselah will soon be carrying his Methuselah gimmick to The Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Notable Feuds * Ronn * Heart Break Boy * Captain Charisma * Mister K MoveSet Finishers * Scizzors Kick * Bank$-Rupt * Royal Express * Royal Experience Signature Moves * DEDEDE DDT (Edgecutioner) * Big Boot * Spinebuster * Snap DDT * Triangle Suplex * Sharpshooter * Shooting Star Press * Running Powerslam * Samoan Drop * The Frogsplash * The Flying Senton, usually done to the outside * Hammerlock * Peoples Punches * ConChairto * Reverse Piledriver * DoubleArm DDT * Running STO * Sitout Powerbomb * Enziguri * Edge-O-Matic * Spinning Heel Kick * Wings of Hell ( setting opponent on a table, Climbing the Top rope or Climbing a Ladder and hits a Body Press with the Steel Chair under the Arm ) * Conchairto * The Equalizer ( Attack using Guitar filled with Thumbtacks, Nails and sometimes lit on fire ) * Con-Ladder-to Managers/Associates * Sabina: Manager from January to August 2009 * Jenny: Manager from August to January 2008 * HRDO: Tag Team Partner in AWF/ACW known as Ca$h Rulez * Mister K: Tag Team Partner in EAW/XWF known as MK+A * Triple Crown Syndicate (CC, MK, EOE and Sabina) = Matches and Results (42 - 13)= * EAW Mak vs Evan: Won * Legacy Mak vs Ronn: Won * Dia Del Diablo Mak vs Ronn © vs Jayjayyyy vs WWEXtreme4Life vs Evan vs Mr Magic: Won the EAW Championship * EAW Mak vs WWExtreme4life: Won * Legacy Mak vs Ronn: Won * To Redemption Mak © vs Evan: Won, and retained the EAW Championship * EAW Mak vs Undertaker-R.I.P: Won * EAW Mak vs Evan (Steel Cage): Won, and retained the EAW Championship * Oblivion Mak vs King: Won * Legacy Mak vs Indepedent: Won * Renuion Ca$h Rulez (Mak & HRDO) vs Mr DEDEDE & King: Won * EAW Mak & Ronn vs Hardy X & Hardy Boyz: Lost * AWF dies, Mak joins ACW, and EAW once it's resurrected * ACW Ca$h Rulez vs Hardy X and Hardy Boyz: Won ACW Legacy Tag Team Championships * Mak quits ACW * Showdown Mak and MVM vs Mike Waggz and Chainstein (Tables): Won * or Dynasty Mak vs Chainstein: Won * Mak takes time off from E-feds * Showdown Mak returns to EAW on The Peeplez Show, and later that night helps EAW defeat EOW * Showdown Mak vs Sabina: Lost, Mak was placed to replace the champ HBKF in the match as Sabina became the Womens Champ * 2 Redemption II Mak vs RRS vs ETR (Ladder Match): Won * Showdown Mak vs ETR: Won * Turbo Battle Royal: Lost * Showdown Mak vs CM Ronn: Won, Mak becomes EAW King of Extreme * Showdown Mak vs Masters: Won * Showdown Mak and Sabina vs HBB and Eve: Won * Doubt Mak vs Heart Break Boy: Won * Showdown Mak vs Heart Break Boy (Ambulance Match): Lost * Turbo Mak and Jaywalker vs HBB and WWEFan: Lost * Turbo Mak vs Carlos: Won * XWF Mak and RRS vs Nad & Rated R Rtzme: Won, Mak and RRS become XWF Tag Team Champs * Dynasty EAW Legends Battle Royal: Won * Turbo Mak vs Collin: Won with arms tied to his back * XOW Mak vs Undefined: Won * XOW Mak and Regulator vs ???: Won, Mak and Reg become XOW Tag Team Champs * Remember The Name Mak vs Carlos vs Mr DEDEDE: Won, Mak and MK become XWF Tag Team Champs * Dynasty Mak vs Jake: Won * XWF Mak vs Carlos: Lost * Showdown Mak vs HBB: Won, Mak wins the EAW Hardcore Championship * Showdown Mak vs HBB: Lost, Mak loses the EAW Hardcore Championship * XWF Mak vs Cena29: Lost * No More Pain Mak vs Lethal Consequences ©: Won, Mak becomes XWF United States Champion * SNA Mak© vs Independent: Won, Mak retains * Resistance Mak vs Regulator: Won * Resistance vs SNA Team Res vs Team SNA: Won, Mak scored a pinfall on Mr DEDEDE, Cena29 and GTRS to win the match * SNA Mak © vs Robbie V: Lost, Mak loses the XWF United States Championship * Xtremeamania Mak vs Robbie V ©: Won, Mak becomes a 2 time XWF United States Champion * Turbo Mak and Mister K vs Hang Time: Won, Mak and Mister K are EAW World Tag Team Champions * Showdown Mak and Mister K vs StarrStan and Viper: Won * Showdown Mak vs StarrStan: Lost * Grand Rampage II Mak vs Heart Break Boy: Won * Grand Rampage II Grand Rampage match: Injured * Grand Rampage II Mak vs StarrStan ©: Won, Mak becomes EAW Champion * Hell on Earth Mak vs RRS©: Won, Mak becomes EOW Champion * XWF Mak becomes the first ever Ultimate X Champion * Resistance Mak vs Speedy: Lost * 2nd Year Anniversary Show Mak vs Jaywalker (Streak vs Streak): Won * Showdown Mak vs Robbie V: Lost * Turbo Mak, Mister K, Captain Charisma vs Jaywalker and Mr DEDEDE: Won * Pain For Pride II Mak© vs Captain Charisma vs Mister K: Lost Note: Some matches are missing